


The First Last Night

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: An evening of teasing and conversation pays off in a really big way
Kudos: 3





	The First Last Night

When I first met Daphdrenira that evening, I knew that I wanted to fuck him. He was a handsome troll that I decided would be my first with a handsome appearance bound up in mystery. Even with the first words we spoke to one another, I knew he was more than just a harpist who managed to find an empty bar to play in Booty Bay and that made me all the more curious

But as we talked through the evening, I found a kinship with him I didn’t expect.

He was a rogue, like me. One who lived a life of lies and hiding. But where I hid in plain sight, he hid in the shadows, both the literal and metaphorical kind. Lurid thoughts of crushing his cock between my thighs or riding him until I lost consciousness floated further and further away. We were two broken hearts that craved comfort and companionship in a world that didn’t understand us.

I knew I should have damn well respected that, but no one would ever call me anything but reckless. So I poked and prodded, teased and flirted, and even took him to a secret place just outside of Booty Bay. Whenever we touched, I touched him with intent. Nails scratching across his flesh or the sweep of my ass against his hips and thighs.

I wanted to test him and tease him. I expected him to get tired of my shit and send me away.

When he swept me off my feet and took me to the ground with him, I had no doubts about how the evening would end.

Daphdrenira had a look in his eyes that blended lust and need into an intoxicating cocktail. His breaths were small warm puffs of life in that rare cool evening in Stranglethorn. His skin had sweat and goosebumps litter across his chest. And that smile on his face was wicked and wanting.

I raised my arms above my head and ground my body from side to side. My lips curled in a smile as I uttered the words, “I dare ye” all while my hips rose to meet his.

I can still feel that troll’s cock pulsing against his trousers. I knew he wanted me, but it’s always a pleasure to see and feel proof when it came.

“I must be doin’ somethin’ right.” I teased as my hands reached down to clap down on his tight ass. My nails dug in so he’d feel me through his clothes as I said, “Hard as a rock, just like I’ve been wantin’”

He grinned and pressed a single palm down on my tummy. His large fingers spread as far wide as they could as he roamed them upwards and slipped them beneath my top. I sighed as he jerked my shirt up over my breasts and felt the soft doughy slap of my tits as they flopped back down on my chest. I bit down on my shirt when he raised the cloth to my lips.

He rewarded my cooperation with a hard squeeze of my chest. I moaned between clenched teeth as I watched my titflesh mold around his fingertips. He kneaded me in a slow hard circle and I swear that I felt my nipples poke his skin almost instantly.

He lowered his head down and pinned my face between his tusks. I sat up and brushed our lips together. Our tongues lashed and clashed and slapped and traced the others' movements as that brute manhandled my mounds.

I sighed and purred so loud, I thought I’d wake the jungle, but he was showing no mercy. He wanted to make me louder. He needed to get me to groan. And I promised myself that I’d give him everything he wanted.

I can tell you truly that my head swam with passion. I’ve always craved a good hard fuck, but Daphrendira was special. The look he gave me as I moaned into that kiss told me everything I needed to know.

“You talk too much, yeah?” He said.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close.

“Make me shut up then, mate,” I said.

His breath was warm against my face. He had that sweet smell to him that mixed cologne and sweeter drinks from the bar we’d left an hour before.

I felt his fingers dance down my bare tummy until they reached my belt. I listened to the clink of my buckle as he undid it then jerked the belt from around my waist. By the time he unsnapped my topmost button I was smoldering hot and felt my silk panties clinging to my soaked nether lips.

Then I flipped him to his back which caught him by surprise.

He laughed as I tore open his vest so I could explore his bare chest. He groaned as I clawed at his belt and shorts until his body was bared to me. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as I wiggled my ass against his crotch and felt his meat stand at attention at my command.

By then, I had managed to slip one leg out of my shorts. They dangled lewd on one thigh as I raised the other while my hand gripped around his shaft. I swear my chest rose and fell with breaths I didn’t need when I felt the first throb of his thick troll veins. He was slickened already from my nethers, which made it so smooth as I pumped him from base to tip.

But just before I could force him inside, he threw me off of him and crawled to reclaim his position on top.

We wrestled like that for quite some time. Tossing and throwing the other to the ground. Our tongues traced along lips, throats, and chests. I had him purring as I pumped his meat between my breasts. He made me gag when he fucked my face like a wharf rat whore.

But even at our worst we always looked into each other’s eyes as if to ask, “Is this just right” and it most certainly was.

At some point, it became less about who was on top and more how long we could lengthen the play before we finally lost our minds and became hungry and horny jungle beasts.

That moment finally came when he grabbed my waist and threw me, breasts firsts, against a tree. One arm wrapped around my chest, with his forearm slipped right between my tits. He held me close with a vicelike grip. He thrust his fingers between my lips and let me taste the juices he extracted from me moments before.

I bit his fingertips before I obeyed him, even as I felt his feet pushing mine apart. He rubbed his cock down the small of my back. Slid the tip over my round ass. Then guided his length right where we wanted it.

Oh by the winds and shadows I can’t even describe how good it felt when he finally filled me.

I lost my mind to that sensation. Language was little more than moans and gasps of “harder”, “faster”, and “more”. Every thrust was a loud lewd slap of flesh. Every motion was like a pump that milked me of all my juices. My legs were steadily stickier from our combined juices and I swear the sand darkened from our insatiable lust.

My hands lashed out to seize his hands. One I guided to my hip to beg him to hold me tight as I felt my knees losing strength. The other I forced between my thighs so he could caress and pinch my hot little button.

When I heard his breathing become ragged and hoarse, I knew we didn’t have much longer. I was so greedy for more and wanted to tell him to never stop. But I found myself far more motivated to drive him mad. I bent forward as much as I could and slapped my butt back to meet his thrusts. I even gazed at his legs between my legs and saw his swinging orbs behind the waterfall he turned me into.

Then at once, we called out to the moon and the world went blank as we came.

I still remember it well. It was a feeling like none other. I felt like I was floating on a cloud with limbs that were just about worthless. Our breaths joined and became complimentary sounds as the cool night jungle winds licked our bodies. His arm wrapped around me and pulled my back against his chest and his tusks brushed my cheek as I wiggled against him in comfort.

I came back to my senses when the early morning light came. I don’t know if we ever slept. But when I heard his stomach growl, I could only think of one thing to say.

“This be why ye eat before ye have yer desserts.”

He swatted my rump as I laughed. We then held on to each other as the Stranglethorn sun rose to greet us.

**Author's Note:**

> This work represents a scene from Fiona's backstory, when she had met and been intimate with a troll.


End file.
